


Hunt

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, fenris is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

Fenris speaks.

Her language is not of words, as men know them, but she speaks just the same.

Fenris is _angry_.

She does not suffer her children well, and she shows her love for them only by making them strong enough to survive the depths of her fury.

The Wolves hunt regardless. The wind that slaps the churned-up ice into their faces is cold enough to smell only of iron, and as it rushes though the crags of the mountains it screams as though the rock tears at it. The sky is black with clouds; roiling nasty things, moving quickly on the screaming wind.

Their prey limps faster, the great bull elk bleeding out from a spear gouge it twisted away from just late enough to wound it.

There is no honor in letting prey escape wounded, to die in pain because the hunter’s work was left undone.

Lightning cracks the sky, near-blinding, and the noise of it that follows is enough, it seems, to rattle the very bones of the mountains.

Fenris speaks; She is angry.

The Wolves hunt regardless.


End file.
